


Appeal of the Underdogs

by Bambo096



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambo096/pseuds/Bambo096
Summary: You join your local high-school’s volleyball team but as your own team starts practicing less and less, you find yourself practicing with the boys more and more. You grow friendships with them and start developing feelings. For not just one of them, not even simply two or three, but ALL of them. How will you ever choose between the guys you find yourself hanging out with and falling for more and more?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

You join your local high-school’s volleyball team but as your own team starts practicing less and less, you find yourself practicing with the boys more and more. You grow friendships with them and start developing feelings. For not just one of them, not even simply two or three, but ALL of them. How will you ever choose between the guys you find yourself hanging out with and falling for more and more?


	2. The Dream

˚✧₊⁎ 𝓘𝓷 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 ⁎⁺˳✧༚

I opened my eyes in a field. The last thing I remembered was getting hit in the head with a volleyball while practicing with the boys. I looked up to see Tsukishima staring down at me with his hazel eyes filled with a hint of worry. I saw him smile as the world faded away to show nothing but him as he leaned down next to my ear and whispered, “I thought I lost you there (Y/N). I was worried I wouldn’t see you ever again.” His voice broke as his eyes filled with tears. I felt a gentle press against my lips. My face heated up in embarrassment. _Ts-Tsukishima... k-kissed me... he kissed me!_ I heard Asahi's voice calling my name before I looked to see Asahi looking at me through his reddish brown hair, concern filling his voice as he came closer. “(Y/N)... are you okay?” I nodded as I felt Tsukishima lay down next to me as he held my hand in his, “thank goodness... don’t scare me like that..” Asahi, as large as he is, is a sweet, gentle man with a big heart. I felt my heart squeeze at his words which seemed to be filled with pain and worry. I saw Asahi lay next to me before I felt his warm lips kiss my cheek. “(Y/N)!” _T-that’s... Nishinoya!_ I practically jumped at the sound of his voice as he climbed on top of me with tears in his eyes. “(Y/N)! You scared me!” _What? What’s happening to me? Why do I feel so conflicted? Why do I enjoy the fact that they care for me so much but hate the fact that I hurt them so much?_ Eventually all of the boys from the volleyball team were laying next to me and had expressed their concern for me. _The only one who isn’t here is... COACH UKAI!_ Right as I thought of him I heard his voice getting louder and louder as he called my name.

˚✧₊⁎ 𝓘𝓷 𝓡𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓽𝔂 ⁎⁺˳✧༚

My eyes shot open to see the whole team standing over me with the coach kneeling beside me. “H-huh? W-... what... happened?” I sat up only to feel a wave of pain shoot through my head. “Uungh... my head hurts...” I put my hand up to my head and as Coach ukai explained what happened, I saw a hand in front of me. I looked up to see Tsukishima with a slight worry in his eyes. I know no one else could see it, but... I saw pain and worry behind his eyes as he waited for me to take his hand. “You should probably sit the rest of practice out or head home.” I nodded as I contemplated what that strange dream could’ve meant. As I sat and watched from the sidelines, I thought about the strange dream. My mind suddenly flashed back to Tsukishima kissing me. I felt my face turned red as it heated up in embarrassment. _Th-there’s.... there’s no way... do... do I... have... a crush?! Apparently not just one either! But the whole team!_


End file.
